Advice, Please!
by SenpaisOtaku
Summary: Reginald seems to really like the Founder of Sky City. Claims he's a big fan of her. So imagine Jesse's surprise when the Captain of the Guard asks for his advice on relationships while Jesse questions his own with Lukas. Male! Lukesse or Jesskas, whichever you prefer (Edit: I really tried DX)


Sorry I haven't written in awhile! ^^ However, I'll be writing more this year. There's also some Reggie x Jesse action, but mainly Lukesse!

Jesse looked around Sky City with childlike excitement. This place was so beautiful! He observed Arthur (place holder name) a young gentleman who was eager to use the Crafting table. He was really hungry. Jesse walked over, in time to hear him talk about starving. "C'mon man, I'm starving here!" Jesse decided to talk to him. "Hey, there. This is a long line to use a creating table. "Yeah, I've been waiting forever! I'm so hungry I could eat my fresh wheat. But I'm gonna wait until my turn, so I can make a nice loaf of bread." Jesse took his cake out, smiling at Arthur. "Hey, if you're hungry, maybe you should eat this cake."

(Lukas watched from across the garden. He was jealous of Jesse's easy going nature, but it was hard not to love him.)

"Well, if you insist.. holy handouts!" He ate it all in a few bites. "That was amazing! Do you have more of that cake stuff?" "Nope, sorry, I'm all out." "Oh well. Maybe I'll never find true happiness until I get more of that cake.." Jesse smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try to find a way to craft you more. Arthur brightened noticeably. "Oh, really? Thank you! Nobody is usually willing to give me their rations.." He rubbed his neck shyly, deciding something, then hugged Jesse. "Can you hurry please?" Jesse laughed, hugging back. "Of course!"

Lukas was watching Reginald, when Jesse came up. He'd just finished talking the Guard guarding the garden, the furnace and in front of a tree.. who pointed for Jesse to not pass him. He huffed fondly when Jesse giggled and did silly things in front of him. "How's it going Lukas?" "Just watching these guards. They really mean business." Jesse nodded. "But they seem nice. I'm gonna go talk to him. Jesse pointed at Reggie, smiling as he began waking in their direction.

Meanwhile, Reginald (not 'Reggie', thank you. Just Reginald) was supervising a build for a young girl named Maria. He was proud of her for acquiring the building permit. It took a bit of a process to ask the Founder for such a huge favor, and Reggie, ahem, Reginald was her Captain of the Guard. It was kind of a big deal. Then he watched as Jesse walked over, speaking to Maria first, complimenting her on the build before turning to Reggie smiling. "Hey there."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?"

"Just supervising her build. It's an important job."

"Fancy uniform you got there."

" Not to brag out anything, but I'm actually Captain of the Guard. The Founder put me in charge of supervising builds people make-"

"Like my build!" Maria chimed in smiling.

"Cool. What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Um, all sorts of stuff. Make wish lists of low inventory resources, crafting simple builds for food. Some people do poetry. But I'm more of a singer. I write songs in honor of the Founder.." Jesse smiled. "Can I hear one?" Reginald looked at Maria. "Can you handle this?" Maria nodded, suddenly nervous. "Yeah.." Reginald lead Jesse around the side of a building, not sure if he should do this for a stranger. It was quite rare of him to open up to someone so quickly. He cleared his throat, looked at Jesse for encouragement and began singing softly. "The Founder is my best friend in the world, The Founder is my best friend in the sky-" (Spongebob reference) And was rudely interrupted by a guard calling to their attention. "Attention, Attention!" Jesse pouted slightly. "I like your voice. It's gentle, and sweet." He smiled. "Let's go." Jesse took Reginald's hand gently.

"I'm her biggest fan."

They both walked into the crowd, Jesse letting go and heading to his friends. Reginald felt connected to Jesse in a way and kept glancing back at him. Jesse and his group of friends didn't look too pleased when they spotted the Blaze Rods. Reginald didn't trust them either, wondering how they connected faster with the Founder than himself. He was appointed Captain of the Guard, a few years back. He's had a longer connection with her!

"I'm sorry to pull you from your duties, but a crime has been committed in our lovely city." Guards opened the gates on cue, and revealed the Bridge. "I would appreciate it if Jesse and his accomplices come to the front." She said after Aiden whispered in her ear.

Jesse gulped looking at his friends. "What should we do?" Milo stepped towards them. "Was it you?" Jesse nodded. "Yeah.." "We must get that Eversource at whatever cost." Ivor said, suddenly raising his hand and bouncing. "Me! I built that bridge!" People gasped, and guards grabbed him. Jesse was surprised. "Don't be fooled by the Founder's lies, I'll get you to safety!" Milo insisted, while Lukas and Jesse couldn't decide. "Hands off the robes!" Ivor shouted. Before Jesse could make a choice, however, Reginald grasped Jesse's hand. "Come with me." He led Jesse along.

"Don't worry Jesse! We'll get you guys as soon as we can!" Petra ran with Milo and several guards chased after them. Jesse bit his lip looking at Reginald. "I'm coming peacefully." He said quietly, following Reginald.

Reginald was confused at his sudden surge of emotions. He really did like this Jesse, and hated to see him so sad.. Nevertheless, he lead Jesse to the front, grateful to see the love of his life, even for a few seconds.

"Hi, The Founder, is it? My name's Jesse. It's an honor to meet you." He rubbed his eyes, bowing before her. She seemed flattered. "I, well, thank you for stepping forward. I have been notified that you want to steal the Eversource." Jesse looked at her in surprise. "The one thing that your city depends on? No, I would never want to take something that important." Aiden seemed surprised at that response, and so did the Founder.

"Um, Aiden informed me, you, the Order of the Stone, take all sorts of treasures and keep it for yourself." "We take the time and effort to get those treasures. When we find it, we usually give it to the people. We have it encased in a museum, as a reminder to them of the beast we fought and how we can rise again from the bedrock." She seemed touched by that statement. "Nonetheless, you have done some unauthorized building. Please come inside with me." The Blaze Rods filed in after her. Reginald led Jesse inside gently. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Jesse and the Founder had a long conversation while everyone waited inside. Reginald couldn't stop watching them. Two of the people he admired most, talking together. He felt happy. Then they came back inside. "Ma'am, I appreciate you taking to me. We are willing to abide by your rules, and be detained." The Founder nodded. "Thank you, Jesse. That has been noted." She turned away. "Reginald, have them put in the bedrooms. The cells have been under construction for awhile." Reginald almost swooned when she said his name, and nearly crashed into the door. If it hadn't been for Jesse, who grabbed his arm, he would've made a fool of himself. He placed his arm around Jesse, muttering a quiet thanks. Jesse nodded, smiling softly as they entered a bedroom near the pantry. "Don't you need our stuff?" The Guards took their inventory and locked it up nearby. Reginald was told to watch them. He did, looking through the chests curiously. Everyone sat on the couch, watching him.

"I don't want to do this, ya know? But I have to keep my status as Captain, and you're criminals." "Do you really believe we're criminals?" Jesse asked, looking at Reginald as he pulled out a sand block as a distraction. "What is this? It's like dirt.. gravel maybe." "That's.. mine?" Lukas replied. Jesse smiled, stepping closer. "It's called sand. You haven't seen one of those before?" Reginald shook his head. "No, I haven't." "We're not going to waste time trying to explain sand to you. We're supposed to leave-!" Ivor was interrupted when Lukas covered his mouth with his hand. "Don't pay any attention to him." Maybe Jesse was figuring out their escape, and the only way to do that was get through Reginald.

Jesse started to explain the process of sand, while Lukas and Ivor looked through the books. There was even a book on relationships between Endermen and people. Also, a book about Minecraft, their world. Reginald was fascinated, and he stopped Jesse in the middle of his sentence. "You are very knowledgeable in a lot of things. Can you teach me about kissing?" Jesse blushed, looking at Reginald carefully. "Kissing? Why would you like to know?" "B-because you seem nice enough to allow it, and I just want to understand.."

Jesse couldn't say no. "O-of course I will.." He smiled blushing. "However, are you in a relationship with him?" Reginald pointed to Lukas. "Won't he get upset?" Jesse shrugged. "We're not really together.." "Really? Wow." Reginald looked shocked. "But I like him.." Jesse smiled shyly. "After The Founder and I become friends, great friends, we can make a rule that you two should get married." Jesse laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll help you get the Founder." Reginald brightened. "I just knew it! I'll let them leave to get some food, while you teach me." Reginald told Ivor and Lukas to leave because he needed to 'interrogate' Jesse some more.

Ivor was all for it, and dragged a protesting Lukas along. Reginald shut the door behind them, and turned to Jesse. "So, what do I do first?" Jesse smiled softly, stepping forward. "I imagine it would go like this. Pretend I'm the Founder, and you're giving a tour on the new installments to her castle-" "You've noticed that?!" Reginald exclaimed. "Of course I did! It's really beautiful.." Jesse smiled. "She'll love it. Now let's do this for real." Jesse changed his voice a bit. "Now, Reginald, I have heard that you have added new rooms to my castle. It would be very nice of you to show me."

Reginald gulped opening the door first extending an arm outside. "Of course. I think you would be pleased on the effort me and my team have been up too." Jesse smiled, exiting the room. "Offer your hand to her, or maybe your arm." Reginald smiled shyly. "Alright.."

Meanwhile, Lukas was slightly jealous of Jesse getting along with Reggie. They were doing.. Who knows what? "Ivor, you head to the throne room. I'm going to get Jesse."

"I'm still going to get some bread! And maybe a few cakes while we're at it. Go and spy on your boyfriend!" Lukas looked down, kicking a cube rock. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Word of advice, blonde guy. I've seen this type of relationship before. You're only going to hurt yourself more if you don't admit your feelings for Jesse. He might get taken by someone else. Or it'll be too late." "What are you trying to say?" "I know you like him! Just tell him now and save all that heartbreak!" (Hint hint, Ivor had a relationship once with a member of the Stone..)

Lukas sighed. "But I don't know if he likes me back." "I've been watching you two very closely on this adventure. I knew you were hooked the minute you saw him. Just tell him, or I'll administer a truth potion!" Lukas laughed, relieved. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. Go find that Eversource." Lukas ran off. Once he was gone, Ivor pulled something out of his pocket. A miniature version of the amulet. "You selfish.. ignorant fool I loved!" Ivor clutched it tightly. "I miss you.. But.. Why?" He fell to his knees, tears spilling down his face. "It's not fair."

Chapter 2 coming soon! ;)


End file.
